ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 31
Title: Fate Characters :;Ultras *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity) *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. **Windy, All (First Introduction) and Yvon (Re-introduced) *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders Chapter 1 One enters the Land of Light and resumes back his Normal identiy, Giga and Xena went to greet One. King, the Ultra Elders, the Ultra Brothers, Zero and Dyna greets One and shakes hand with One. One shakes his father hand and embrace each other. One bow to King and the other elder including his grandmother Tina. One then shakes the Ultra Brothers hands and embraces his grandfather, Ultraseven. One gives a thumbs up to Dyna. One then walk towards his mother and his wife, shaking hands and embracing each other through hugs. "Where's Jane?" asked One. "Another universe, remember?" said Lila. "Oh yeah, the great evil deity threat there." said One. "Ultraman One....tell us what happened." said King whom appeared behind him. "I am almost killed by Virus but Cure saved me. Cure too, also lose to Virus, Virus then absorbed all the Sunriums and blew himself and the universe. Then Genesis Messiah appeared and stopped the damage, he pay a price, he is now slumbering for Evil Messiah to be killed. He also grant me a portion of his power to kill Evil Messiah. Now we wait for the other Scorpium Ultras to arrive." said One. "Very well....." said King, with the others listening to One. "Well guys we will just wait for the Scorpium Ultras." said Zero. "Well said, Zero." said Father of Ultra. "Your courage and determination touched the deity's heart....." said Lila. "Rest for now...." said Seven. Chapter 2 Celestial, Vader, Trident and Lava at the stratosphere of Planet Cure, looking at the universe stars. "We need to get All from Planet Rainbow and Windy from Planet Stormy." said Celestial. "I will go to Planet Rainbow with Vader." said Vader as he takes flight, engulfing himself in a ball of darkness and travels there at full speed. "Lava, you?" asked Celestial. "I can get Windy." said Trident as he engulfs himself in an aura of light and travels to Planet Stormy at full speed. "Well, I will go to Planet Terra and continue my training. Guess we need to be the best to kill Evil Messiah?" said Lava. "Good, meanwhile Cure and Dark Sceptor will freed Yvon from Voiderium, allowing her to join the fight as well." said Celestial. "Great. Celestial, what will you do doing?" said Lava. "Well, I will train myself as well, much to touch on? Isn't it?" said Celestial. Celestial and Lava used their own elemental attributes and in a form of travelling style, they returned to Planet Terra and Planet Crescent respectively. Cure and Dark Sceptor travelling towards the Milky Way galaxy in the meanwhile, Cure starts asking Dark Sceptor questions.... "Dark Sceptor, how do you feel about Virus?" asked Cure. "I think he been through a lot...." said Dark Sceptor. "Very well, he is somehow alive, I believe." said Cure. "He is?" asked Dark Sceptor. "Not sure just an assumption." said Cure. "Tell me about Yvon." continued Cure. "How you are born?" said Cure as well. "My history? Virus, my father told me....On the day after they married on Earth, I was inside Sakura/Yvon, my mother's womb as a "baby" human. Then Yvon, Virus trickedher to become Yvon and injected Voiderium on her, turning her to her dark slef. I also transform into my baby Ultra Form in her womb. Just as the Voiderium about to empower me, bearing Virus genes, Voiderium does not have an effect on me. But to protect me, Yvon, my mother, resisted Voiderium by travelling to the deepest reach of the Pacific Ocean on Earth. There she is suffering to this day. But, she make to greatest effort to groom and train me after I was materializing into the real world in front of her as an adult...." said Dark Sceptor. "I see, hows your mother personaloty?" said Cure. "She is kind hearted and charming, I like her a lot. She even forgived Virus' actions." said Dark Sceptor. "Perhaps the power of love can surely touch Virus' heart someday if he is still alive. The power of forgiveness is definitely greater than the power of darkness." said Cure. "I respected her decision but my hatred of my father cause me to become reckless." said Dark Sceptor. "Well, considering his Atrocious actions, it is normal but....." said Cure. "Overcome it and change fate." said Dark Sceptor. "That's right." said Cure. "There's the entrance to Milky Way." said Dark Sceptor and Cure sees, their entered through the galaxy spiral and went towards the Solar System. "This is the Solar System and that's the Sun." said Cure. "Yeah." said Dark Sceptor. "That's the Earth, a planet I adore like Yvon." said Dark Sceptor. "Let's go!" said Cure. They charges towards Earth and entered the atmosphere...... Chapter 3 Descent at Planet Rainbow Part of the Scorpio Planetary System lies a rainbow and prismatic planet full of rainbow and its seven colours, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, yellow, purple and indigo. It is also a grassland and a reflective surface with rainbow images appeared in and out like a mirages. Even the skies are covered by rainbow appearing and disapparng constantly like a mirage illusion. There is even mountains with the seven colors of rainbow. On the top of those mountains, fountain of rainbow sparkles in the form of its seven colors, all this natural features fascinated Ultraman Vader, whom just arrived. There are other inhabitants in the Planet Rainbow but no other Scorpium Ultra has ever seen them in real life. Except for one, Ultraman All, the manipulator of rainbow, he mainly resides on one of the top mountains. At the peak of the mountain with rainbow clouds, rainbow sparkle waterfalls, lies Ultraman All. All knows Vader's arrival and travel to the grassland to meet Vader, whom was known as manipulator of the darkness. "You are Ultraman All?" asked Vader. "I am and you are Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Vader, the manipulator of darkness." said All. "Genesis Messiah enlist all of us help to defeat his twisted and dark sibling, Evil Messiah." said Vader. "I had know of everything, I am willing to join the fight to protect the universe and Planet Rainbow." said All in a delightful voice. "Great!" said Vader. All and Vader assumes their rainbow sparkles travelling sphere and darkness ball respectively, heads for Planet Cure, there is the waiting, gathering and briefing location that Cure has set up. All bow to the othr inhabitants, swearing he will be back. As young as he is, he is a never dying spirit and his courage will alays burn on. It will...... Chapter 4 Planet Stormy Arriving at Planet Stormy, the place where One, Xena and Giga, and their fusion, Contrast fought against Ex Elemental Tanothor. Planet Stormy, it's atmosphere is full pf green auroras and lightning and storms. On the surface, it is just a wasteland of rocky and barren landscapes. Thunderstorms will occur. Most importantly, winds are blowly constantly but not the powerful types. Trident travels across the planet to find the Hurricane Scorpium Ultra, Ultraman Windy and the youngest of all. Windy is currently investigating the damage caused during the battle last time as mentioned above. Trident travels and travels, he come across a very huge mpuntain, he takes flight, flying high and high to pass through the moutain, there reveals the city of fallen metropolis. Windy hears Trident's sound and turn back, looking at Trident. "Sup Trident." said Windy. "Are you Windy?" asked Trident. "Yes, this planet is now a mess, I am currently investigating the damage..." said Windy. "Damage? The battle between Contrast and Ex Elemental Tanothor last time." said Trident. "That's right." said Trident. "I was hiding in a nearby mountain to prevent me from taking damage, they fought well...."said Windy. "Yeah, you are young too. Would you like to join the next battle against Evil Messiah,with the Ultras from the Land of Light and us the Scorpium Ultras?" asked Trident. "I will be an honour." said Windy. "Towards Planet Cure now." said Trident as both of them travels to Planet Cure. Chapter 5 At Earth, Cure and Dark Sceptor land on the Mariana Islands, in the middle of Atlantic Ocean. They are goung to use to ocean currents to take down to the deepest reaches under the Pacific Ocean which is appearently in the middle of the Pacific Ring of Fire. Cure and Dark Sceptor assumes their human forms. As Uota Kenki, Uota creates a water ball to protect Dark Sceptor's human form, Ren Tomoya from the dangerous currents of the Earth's oceans. Uota becomes intangiable, granting Ren and himself the ability to phase though solid matter. After that, they levitate inside the Atlantic Ocean, inside the ocean, they see many coral reefs, which fascinates Uota and keep him enlightened about the Earth. Using the oceanic currents, they finally arrived in the middle of the Pacific Ring of Fire after 3 years of journey underwater and some occasionally periods of resting on soon unhabitanable islands of top of the Atlanitc and Pacific Oceans respectively. They now understand the Earth's culture, even though they mostly went to unhabitantable islands, some islands they went to are inhabaitable by the locals in those islands. They converse with the people there, learn their local languages apart from knowing Japanses as well. Uota and Ren even tried out their food there as well. They finally understand why humans are important to the future an survial of Earth. But what they do not understand is why Virus/Kai Tomoya does not understand this and take the negative side of humans and make judgements and bad decisions. They couldn't blame but they can't do anything. Uota and Ren stands on a undersea rock. "This are the markings, my mother is located below here." said Ren. "Very well, be ready to be intangible and phrase through the rock." said Uota, "Very well." said Ren. Uota and Ren becomes intangible and to the point of invisiblily. They phrase through the undersea rock as if it was nothing. But that's because Uota is Ultraman Cure, the manipulator of water. They arrived on the deepest reaches of the Pacific Ocean, the place represents the lost world or rather lost city of Atlantis, the Land of Atlantis. "Mother, I had brought someone to see you." said Ren as he assumes his Ultra Form. Uota did the same. Dark Sceptor presses a code on a special dome and enters the dome with Cure. And there, Cure finally meets Yvon. Chapter 6 Meeting with Yvon "Argh....argh..." said Yvon as Cure and Dark Sceptor hears it, it was the effects of Yvon restanding electric shocks to resist Voiderium. "Son, you have returned in one piece." said Yvon, whom was exhausted with chains on her amrs and legs. "Yvon...." said Cure. "You are Ultraman Cure?" asked Yvon. "Mother, Cure will remove your Voiderium effects and purify you with Curium Water." said Dark Sceptor. "You can do it?" asked Yvon in a soft voice. "I can. Dark Sceptor prepare the Sceptium Blade, when I say cut, you remove those chains beside Yvon." said Cure. "Very well...." said Dark Sceptor. "Now!" said Cure as Dark Sceptor cut off those chains, known as the Sacrifium Chains.... "Cure Healing!" said Cure as he launhes Curium Water from his body towards Yvon, the Curium Water enters Yvon's body, she finally fell a sense of relive and a sense of freedom . But was still struck as The Sacrifie but she did not mind. "Thank you, I am free now." said Yvon. Cure and Dark Sceptor was happy about Yvon. "Yvon, let's go!" said Cure. "I know but I have to do this first." said Yvon. Yvon takes flight while Cure and Dark Sceptor follows her, they escapes from the deepest reaches of Earth and went towards Japan in a very fast speed...... Afterwards? Yvon enters her old apartment and becomes Sakura, she had been a long time she had nevered returned back to the apartment, her old house. Dark Sceptor and Cure assumes their human identities as well. "Well, this is my old apartment. Sorry if it is quite messey." said Sakura. "Don't worry." said Uota. "Thank you Uota for giving back my freedom." said Sakura. "Don't mind it, this is way I am supposed to do. Afterall, I am your brother in law." said Uota. "Where's Virus?" said Sakura. "He disappeared into the explosion....." said Ren. "Well...." said Sakura. Sakura prepares tea for them for that night, they begin celebrating every tea party in the particular apartment. Sakura also know more about Cure, the other Scorpium Ultras, the Land of Light Ultras, their history and their adventure. Sakura decides to go out on the night. "Mother?" said Ren. "Sis, where you going?" asked Uota. "I need to do something very important." said Sakura. "Need to follow?" said Ren. "Nope." said Sakura. "Ren, we will stay here first." said Uota. "Very well." said Ren. Sakura takes flight and transform into Yvon, she travels beneath Earth's crust to a place, a mystic underground temple. Where?? Ren and Uota continued playing chess later that night, the family ties imprOves....... Chapter 7 Yvon lands on a mysterious temple, the temple is known as Cherry Blossom Temple, it was an ancient submerged temple. She travelled to a deeper chamber, the deepest room as Sakura. There sealed a very powerful and ancient blade, which belongs to Yvon as is the true and choosen wielder of the blade, the blade comes from Planet Blade, far away from Earth...... The blade is known as Sunrium Blade. It is place on a ruby stone, Sakura grabs the blade and memories of her past before coming to Earth or this temple reflects on her mind...... (Flashback) "A voice calling me...." said Yvon whom was flying on space. Yvon travel to the voice was, it was Planet Blade, she landed on the planet and found the caster of the voice, it was the Sunrium Blade. The planet is full of blades which are attached to the ground of the planet. "You are the voice whom called me?" asked Yvon. "I am The Sunrium Blade, you are my choosen wielder....." said the voice of the Sunrium Blade. "Me the choosen one......" said Yvn.... "Yeah." said the voice of the Sunrium Blade. Yvon went forward and grabbed the blade, she now make a pact with the blade, anything happens to the blade will happen to her so Yvon decides to protect the blade at all costs. And the only planet without any invasions is Earth...... The Deleto race has pershied...... "To Earth, huh??" asked Yvon. "Yes." said the voice of the Sunrium Blade. Yvon takes flight and travels to Earth, by first exiting the Scorpio Planetary System into a verse of spiral galaxy. She reaches the entrance to the Millky Way nd enters there. "That's Earth!" said Yvon in an exciting voice and enter its. On Earth, she travelld to an underground temple and assumed her human form, whom she known herself as Sakura. Sakura sealed the Sunrium Blade there as it will be safe there. She then assumes her lifes as a human on Earth..... Coming to the present, she puts the blade on her wrist and leaves the temple as Yvon, she returned back to her apartment, she was greeted by her son and Uota, whom acknowledges her. But moments before that, "I will take the oath of Scorpium Ultras by signing the Pact Scroll to become the manipulator of blade and protect the universe." Suddenly, a magical pen and a Pact Scroll manifests out from the said blade with a glowing light. "I, Ultrawoman Yvon , hereby agree to form a pact and have my life force and energy shared with Planet Blade, Sunrium Blade, and I will protect Planet Blade, Sunrium Blade at any cost. If I violate this agreement, may I be cast from this universe. If I fail to protect Planet Blade, Sunrium Blade, let the cost come out of my life. I hereby complete the ritual and become the manipulator of blade." At the fast speed of light, the Pact Scroll travelled to Planet Blade with Sakura's powers and be sealed at the core of that planet. "You two will come to Planet Cure with me. Let's leave there and see?" asked Uota. "Sure." said Ren. "It will be my priviliege." said Sakura. "But first, I need to say my thanks to my friends at the sales company where I once work there. I need to give my final credits to them." said Sakura. "Well....then...go...." said Ren. "Yeah, we will go with you." said Uota. So they took on a journey to the sales company. Sakura and her family enters the company, they meet Kato Miaswa, Sakura's BOSS. Sakura bowed to her BOSS and her friends, revealing to them her secret as an Ultra. "I am definitely grateful for what you guys have done but I am leaving to a faraway land." said Sakura in a crying tone. "You will be back?" asked Misawa. "Definitely." said Sakura. "Let me introduce them to you." said Sakura. s j "This is Ren, my son, he is an Ultra as well. This is Uota, my brother in law." continued Sakura. "Then Kai?" asked one of Sakura's friends. "He is an Ultra also. But he almost blew up the universe...." said Uota. "I see. We will sned you off." said Kato Misawa. Uota, Sakura and Ren transformed into their Ultra selves, in front of the company, everyone present wave at them as they took flight to space and towards space, leaving the Earth and to Planet Cure as they exits the Milky Way Galaxy. It was a neartbreaking moment for others to see....... Yvon hold her Sunrium Blade as she, her son and Cure travels to Planst Cure. Chapter 8 Now at Planet Cure the others are waiting for Yvon, Dark Sceptor and Cure to arrive. And they are now.... "Cure...." said Celestial. "I am guessing this female Ultra is Yvon??" asked Vader. "I am, nice to meet you, Vader." said Yvon. "Nice..." said Lava. "How's things here?" asked Cure. "We have transported the body of Genesis Messiah to the Messiah's cave, we have placed on seal and the Curiums are protecting the seal as well..... " said Celestial.... "Yes." said Trident. Cure then meet the two youngest Scorpium Ultras, All and Windy. Cure hugs and mebraces them.... Cure begin discussing the plan they have come up with. "We will go the Land of Light in a thousand years' time to defeat Evil Messiah and join forces with them!" said Cure. "In the name of Genesis Messiah!" all the Scorpium cheered and shouted the phrase as well. The other Ultra continued staying and living in Planet Cure, they begin training and improving their fighting skills. They took their trainings very seriously and very hard working on it. Celestial improved the most, he fighting skills improved greatly. The others too..... On that evening, Sakura on a bridge of a Curium Ocean...... Cure as Uota arrives. "I enjoy the tranquility of this planet." said Sakura. "You enjoy? Why don't you dive in to the Curium Ocean to empower yourselves?" asked Uota. "Dive in?" asked Sakura. "Yeah..." said Uota as he pushed Sakura inside the ocean, Sakura inside the ocean, is feeling a sense of empowerment inside her body, she feel more freedom and more relieve.... "This is Curium Water...." said Sakura in a calm voice. In the middle of a forest, Dark Sceptor is taking his training seriously and practicing his sword fighting and fighting skills. Cure begin to control and imrove his Curium Water Manipulaton skills, Yvon also trained herself as well... "With everyone, we will definitely beat Evil Messiah." said Uota as he stares at the night sky one night...... Meanwhile, in a faraway dark and deserted planet, a blank and luminous figure appears again.... "The leftover energies, give me a new body!!!" said the unknown voice, it was Virus, whom survived the destruction..... The leftover energies from the Sunriums he absorbed turn him to a new form,his Vampire form, mrore vampiric look instead of a more demonic look...... "Genesis Messiah, you have been cursed???" said the returned Virus. Virus known of a dark and ruin place located under the entire Scorpio Nova Galaxy and travels there in a short amount of time. "This is the Shadowy Lands of Scorpio Nova Galaxy???" said Virus in a happy and delighted voice...... (THE END) Next Episode Cure, along with other Scorpium Ultra visits Land of Light. Cure tells the origins of the universe. Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Zhu Huong Ng